Kubota Makoto/Introduction
|alias = Kubo-chan |Titles = Lovely Kubota |titles = Lovely Kubota |kanji = 久保田誠人 |gender = Male |age = 16-17 |birthday = 8/24/79 |hair = Brown/Black |height = 184cm |weight = 74kg |eye color = Black |Blood type = O |blood type = O |Relatives = Uncle - Kasai Father - Munakata Seiji |Occupation = Former Izumokai Youth Division Leader Gambler |Residence = Yokohama |Status = Alive |first appearance manga = Wild Adapter Vol. Ch.1 Executive Committee Vol. 1 Ch.1 |first appearance anime = Executive Committee OVA Ep. 1 Wild Adapter (OVA) Ep. 1 |Voices = Voices |seiyuu = Toshiyuki Morikawa |weapons = Wok}}Kubota Makoto'' (久保田誠人) is one of the main protagonist of Wild Adapter and Araiso Private School Student Council Executive Committee. He became the leader of the yakuza's Izumokai youth division, but left after Komiya's death. He is also the guardian and close friend of Tokito Minoru. Personality ''"He's interested in nothing, yet fiercely curious about everything. He acts like he doesn't care, but with so much desire in his eyes. He only cares of his self, but enjoys his own suffering. Needing nothing, clinging to everything. Chaos existing inside tight order. All of these fevered colors merging into black, and disappearing. He's just like this city." -Komiya Nobuo Wild Adapter (Manga) Vol. 1 Chapter 2 Makoto was a child changed by the environment he was raised in. He is somehow strange due to the fact that once he stated to Komiya that since he was born, his parents never talk to him for once. Wild Adapter (Manga) Vol. 1 Chapter 4 He was ignored; treated like he was invinsible. For him, nothing was more uncertain than his own existence. That's why he was searching for something to make him feel alive. He is smart like a Tanuki ''---Legendary Japanese animal, more likely racoon. It can transform into whatever it wants.---'' He is seen as calm, cool, collected and focused, as well as callous, and aloof. Saori mentioned before that he seemed to be easy going, but somehow seemed scary in the first place, and couldn't tell if he is young or old.Wild Adapter (Manga) Vol. 1 Chapter 07 He is cruel and insensitive, but at the same time, childish and sweet. When he sees a dead cat, he digs a grave for it. At that time while he was digging, Komiya helped him. Kubota looked at Komiya straight and smiled at him. Wild Adapter (Manga) Vol. 1 Chapter 3Despite of his innocent appearance, he is violent and terrifying, but still smiles in a scary way. His smile made Atsushi stunned that he became unresponsive which mean Makoto has terrifying aura. He isn't afraid to show everyone in the city that he can almost kill a man who will oppose him. Just like for example, he broke a stranger's arm in front of everyone in the city and Komiya. Wild Adapter (Manga) Vol. 1 Chapter 3 He always have cigarette with him with the brand Seven Stars. He is a person who takes revenge when he knew that his allies or friends got hurt or killed. Wild Adapter (Manga) Vol. 1 Chapter 2 In middle of violence, only Tokito could stop him because in reality, Tokito is not the one who is depending on him, but Makoto who is depending on Tokito.Wild Adapter (Manga) Vol. 2 Chapter 11 He is lazy like for example when he was still a member of Izumokai, Shuuji sees him always playing video games at the office, and Komiya refers him as Nobita ''---Nobita is a character from Doraemon who is lazy--- . He is actually the one who brought the video games at the office and even invited his men to play with him. He challenged them that if they win, he will buy whatever they wish for, but never won against Kubota. Wild Adapter (Manga) Vol. 1 Chapter 1 Another fact is, he is not interested to woman, but it doesn't mean he's gay. Wild Adapter (Manga) Vol. 1 Chapter 2He is just very wary by nature and not at ease in such situations. Wild Adapter (Manga) Vol. 1 Chapter 1 After he found Tokito and became attached to him. He began to show a new side of him. At first, even though Tokito seems not to like him, Makoto still trying to take care of him. And later on the two became really close and would play video games together. He is very sweet and over protective of Tokito and would even let him sleep on his side while holding each other hands. He is like an older brother of Tokito despite the fact that Tokito is 3 years older than Makoto. When Makoto sees Tokito jealous of someone who is flirting him, he comforts Tokito. Araiso Private High School Student Council Executive Committee OVA Ep. 1 He's also a good and gifted mahjong player. He also plays Hanafuda as well. He has weakness for rice cake stuffed with sweet bean jam, but eats his beef bowl with Seven Spices ''---Brand of food with additive like salt or pepper---''. Wild Adapter (Manga) Vol. 1 Chapter 3 When introducing himself, he refers himself as "Lovely Kubota". Appearance It was said that Makoto has similar looks of his father. Wild Adapter (Manga) Vol. 1 Chapter 4 Despite of Makoto’s violence, his appearance doesn’t look so evil. In fact, he looks so lazy and always has a cigarette with him. He is a tall teenage boy with the height of 184 cm and weight 74kg making him looks like much older than Tokito. His hair is black and when it grows in the back he usually ponytail it. He wears glasses, and is notable fact that his eyes sometimes close, but opens it. He has a warm smile, but people seen it as weird and has meaning behind it. In Executive Committee, he has brown hair in ponytail too and wears glasses. He is notable for the fact that he often opens his eyes; the few times he has opened them, his eye color is revealed to be black. Relationships Tokito In Wild Adapter, Makoto seemed he was looking for something to be attached to until Tokito came to his life. Makoto sees Tokito as a cat and refers him as his. One year ago in Volume 2, he found Tokito in an alley and almost half dead. Wild Adapter (Manga) Vol. 1 Chapter 6 He helped the boy, securing medical care for him, and letting him stay despite the fact Tokito was scared of him. Tokito doesn't remember of his past so Makoto named him Tokito. Later on, they became closer and attached to each other. Makoto is also protective to Tokito and he would kill if needed just to save his cat. Their relationship is shown to be strong throughout the whole series even in their alternate universe. Tokito is the only person who can comfort Kubota when he need some. Tokito is very important to him and he even stated that he cannot let go of him. The only thing he revives him is when Tokito calls his name. Kasai said Makoto was like Tokito's parent or someone like that. Makoto himself wasn't sure. He mentioned Tokito as his spouse when Tokito was abducted. In Araiso, they also don’t separate. They are best friend and partner in taking care of trouble in the school. They sometimes share brotherly love and sometimes flirt with each other making other misunderstood them from the start. In the OVA, when Makoto sees Tokito jealous or sulk, he comforts him and sometimes embraces him. Komiya Nobuo Makoto consider him as a friend or more like a close friend ever since he became part of Izumokai. At first, Komiya was doubtful that Makoto will be the new leader of Youth Division of Izumokai, but that didn't cause anything bad. Wild Adapter (Manga) Vol. 1 Chapter 1 Makoto even received a pocket watch from Komiya, telling Makoto that he needs to stay alert in time since he doesn't wear a wrist watch. Makoto also showed that he is also worried to Komiya, like when touches his bandage on his face asking if it hurts making Komiya flushed. Wild Adapter (Manga) Vol. 1 Chapter 4 Conversation between them is easy and they often don't have to finish a sentence to understand each other. Komiya onece referred him as ''Nobita from Doraemon who is lazy. Wild Adapter (Manga) Vol. 1 Chapter 4 An incident happened to Komiya's mother about the new drug, Kubota helped him. Komiya thanked him for everything and left to investigate the new drug, W.A. Wild Adapter (Manga) Vol. 1 Chapter 5 Later on, Komiya went to Makoto's office almost half dead and put Makoto in surprise. His last words were given to Makoto that he mustn't die. Komiya's death is actually the reason why Makoto left Izumokai. He even avenge for his death by killing the previous leader of youth division of Toujougumi. Wild Adapter (Manga) Vol. 1 Chapter 6 After that, he never mentioned anything about Komiya. However, he still cherished the pocket watch that was given by him after Tokito found and accidentally broke it. Although he said that the pocket watch was not important, we can see on Kubota's eyes while looking at the pocket watch that Komiya is still important to him although he will only stay in the memories. Kasai to be updated Kou to be updated Weapon and Abilities Gun is his one main weapon that he uses periodically although he was seen using a pipe beating Anna's boyfriend almost to death. He was seen in the to be fast and furious in shooting his enemy just like when he attacked the Izumokai office to search for his missing cat, Tokito, killing the members inch by inch until they bathe in blood. Even without his gun, he can knock out the enemy with his bare hand and even can break their bones. And everything about his abilities is the biggest mystery where he learned it at that minor age. He usually buys a wok to Kou. References Category:Subpage